Hakurine Utsu
Hakurine Utsu is a student at Akademi High, belonging to Mougeki Mero Backstory She was once a singer, not too much famous, but well known in Buraza. After she received a blackmail of a mysterious person, she fell into depression. After that her singing got worse until she gave up her career and focused more on school. People who studied there were nice to her, but her depressive nature ended up making they get farther from her, and her reputation got lower. However she got friends of Teto Rio, Saki Miyu, Kokona Haruka, and Nerune Hirasa. Later on she fell in love with Teto, but wasn't able to confess her felings to her, not yet. Appearance Hakurine wears the default female uniform unless customized. She wears her ponytail down, and use a ribbon. Routine * '''7:00-8:00 - '''Hakurine arrives at school walking alone, sometimes drunk. She will amile if it is Teto Rio or another of her friends is looking at her. She goes to her locker for a short while before going to the gossip area. * '''8:00-1:00 - '''She will head to class alongside Koharu, Hayato and Nerune. * '''1:00-1:30 - '''She will got to rooftop and sit alone on the floor in the farthest area. She will eat her lunch (generally, biscuits) and think of home. She may get red if Teto passes by. * '''1:30-3:30 - '''She will go to class 2-1 and then come out with Nerune. Then she will meet Teto. * '''3:30 '''She will go to a bar, get beer, and then go home drunk. She may sleep or pass time crying. Witnessing Murder If she sees blood or a dead body, she will start to cry nervous (even not knowing the person). She will be stared for a moment nd they run away. If Kokona is killed Hakurine will place a flower from wherever it happened and cry even more. If something bad happpens to Teto she may get out of her depression and fight for crush's life. Personality Hakurine is a bit anti-social at first and will come with a smily face trying to be friends with persons. If the person get away for her she will cry silently inside, but if one stay and befriend her, she will be happier than never. Hakurine is lovely. However she is depressive. She has a traum about emails (because of the blackmail in her past). Trivia * Hakurine is inspired by Official Deriative Yowane Haku. * Her name means: "Hakurine: Peel" and "Utsu: abreviate version of 'utsubyou', that means depression. * She doesn't have any social network accounts since those require emails, and she have any due to her trauma. * Her favorite drink is beer, her favorite food is Spaghetti. * She is lesbian. * She doesn't cries inside school, but she does in home. * Her singing was very good once: a deep singing sexy voice. After the depression she sings like if she were in a carousel: her voice goes very tuneless. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Gay Characters Category:Students